


as if nothing happened, i told myself this is all a dream

by astralcreature



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralcreature/pseuds/astralcreature
Summary: Mungkin inilah mekanisme pertahanan tubuhku terhadap serangan emosi, gejalanya seperti orang yang alergi makanan namun masih nekat mengonsumsinya. Aku keracunan cinta, barang yang selama ini kujual dengan harga selangit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	as if nothing happened, i told myself this is all a dream

Aku dibangunkan di penghujung pagi, ketika biru masih asyik menyaru dengan jingga, dan aku masih asyik menyaru dengan guling dan bantal dalam pelukkanmu. Aku dibangunkan oleh dengkur pelanmu, lembut sekali seperti melodi pengantar tidur babak keduaku, sinkron dengan naik turunnya dadamu, harmonis dengan wajah tenangmu. Aku ingin tinggal di sini sepanjang masa.

Kusapukan mataku yang masih bersabut kantuk ke figurmu yang terlelap, wajah rupawan yang memikatku semenjak hari pertama. Aku ingin tertawa terhadap ironi sebagaimana wajah ini dahulu pernah membenciku, dan kamu tanpa sadar merutuk eksistensiku yang hina. Aku tidak marah, memang pekerjaanku selalu membuahkan pelbagai varian reaksi. Kecut dan pahit tidak jarang kutemukan di antaranya. Lalu di wajah ini pula selalu terbit senyuman manis dan sorotan penuh kesabaran. Aku terbuai. Tiketku menenggelamkan diri ke laut, sekali jalan tak bisa kembali, tak bisa di _refund_.

Lama aku menatap, mencoba merunut guratan mukamu, menghayati imajimu di dalam anganku, yang sempurna dan milikku seutuhnya. Dadaku tiba-tiba terasa panas dan sesak, aku mendadak ingin tersedak lalu muntah. Mungkin inilah mekanisme pertahanan tubuhku terhadap serangan emosi, gejalanya seperti orang yang alergi makanan namun masih nekat mengonsumsinya. Aku keracunan cinta, barang yang selama ini ku jual dengan harga selangit.

Pagi itu kutinggalkan hangat kediamanmu perlahan, mengendap-endap di tempat yang seharusnya sudah begitu familiar ini seperti seorang maling, memunguti pakaianku yang berserak di lantai sebelum melesat keluar dari pintu, tak lagi menghadap ke belakang. Terseok-seok aku meninggalkan gedung itu, kulitku seperti akan retak kena serbuan udara pagi yang dingin. Serentetan memori malam sebelumnya membanjiri direktoriku tanpa diundang. Jantungku langsung terasa mengkerut dan mengecil di dalam dada. Suara desahmu yang menyerukan nama yang lain diputar bak kaset rusak di dalam kepalaku. Di detik-detik itu, aku pula dihabisi oleh rasa kecewa luar biasa.

Di tengah menyayatnya angin, kusadari sesuatu yang hangat dan basah meleleh menuruni wajahku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 8 tahun karirku sebagai seorang pelacur, aku akhirnya mengalami apa yang dirasa oleh sebagian klienku.

Aku menangis karena patah hati.


End file.
